Shared Love
by nobody.30
Summary: Hinata estaba asustado. Kageyama lo había citado detrás del gimnasio porque según él, tenía algo que decirle. Y el pelinaranja pensó lo peor. Tal vez el rey quería golpearlo por no recibir bien sus pases y lo llevó allá atrás para que nadie pudiera ayudarlo… O tal vez… Pequenísimo One-Shot Kagehina.


**Solo vengo a aportar con otro Kagehina, lo mismo de siempre xD! Esta es la primera y única vez que suba algo... Solo quería probar que se siente escribir y que otros lean lo que escribo xD!**

**Es un pequeño, cursi y meloso one-shot. No soy una buena escritora, de hecho es la primera vez que escribo algo xD! Y creo que no logré captar la esencia de los personajes así que quedaron bastante OOC xD!**

**Espero sea del agrado de quienes gustan de este par... **Perdón por cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren. **Si hay algo mal, díganmelo please!**

**Que mas queda decir... mmm... Ah! Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenece y eso... xD!**

**Disfruten**

Hinata estaba asustado. Kageyama lo había citado detrás del gimnasio porque según él, tenía algo que decirle. Y el pelinaranja pensó lo peor. Tal vez el rey quería golpearlo por no recibir bien sus pases y lo llevó allá atrás para que nadie pudiera ayudarlo… O tal vez… No. Hinata no podía darse el lujo de imaginar ese tipo de cosas, solo sufriría una gran decepción si es que no resultaba ser lo que él fantaseaba. Porque hay que decirlo, desde hace algún tiempo a esta parte, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado del serio pelinegro. No sabía cuándo, cómo ni por qué empezó a sentir ese tipo de cosas por el setter, pero lo hacía y se resignó a aceptar esos sentimientos. Y es por esa razón que terminaría con el corazón roto si seguía imaginado con que él otro se le declararía.

Aunque había que admitirlo, el ambiente era raro. Parecido al de una persona que se quiere confesar. Pero eso no podía estar pasándole a él. No. Además Kageyama nunca haría algo como eso. ¿O sí?

Inesperadamente, y contra toda lógica de Hinata, el más alto lo abrazó de improviso. Apretándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, como para evitar que ese pequeño cuervo fuera a salir volando.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir rápidamente, y solo esperaba que el otro no pudiera oírlo. De repente el setter comenzó a abrir sus labios y… - **Te amo...- **susurró cálidamente Kageyama al oído del otro, haciendo estremecer al más pequeño.

Hinata no se esperaba eso. Siempre pensó que su amor era unilateral. Ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías imaginó, que alguna vez el pelinegro correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Pero ahí estaba. Esto no era un sueño. Su armador favorito lo tenía estrechado entre sus brazos, y ¡Le había confesado que lo amaba! Estaba tan inmensamente feliz, que no podía articular palabras.

**-Oye idiota, di algo-** dijo, lo más tiernamente posible, Kageyama a Hinata. El setter estaba nervioso y el silencio del más bajo lo estaba impacientando. Su cabeza comenzó a procesar una sarta de pensamientos negativos, tales como, que su carnada revoltosa no lo veía de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. O que tal vez, le resulte repugnante la idea de estar con otro hombre. O quizás, ahora se alejaría y dejaría de hablarle, ¡Para siempre! No, no, no. Kageyama no podría soportar eso. Y justo cuando ya no daba más por la desesperación, Hinata se removió bajo su cuerpo, levantó la cabeza, lo miró directamente a sus oscuros orbes y comenzó a decir…

**-Y-yo...-** y el pelinaranja bajó su mirada, algo avergonzado.

**-Tú... qué...-** Kageyama estaba ansioso. Quería, no, necesitaba escuchar su respuesta. Los nervios lo tenían con el ceño aún más fruncido que de costumbre.

**-Y-yo... t-también... te amo Kageyama-** esto último saliendo en un susurro casi imperceptible para el más alto.

**-¿Ah?-** logró gesticular el pelinegro. Necesitaba oírlo otra vez, más fuerte, cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando o había oído mal.

**-Que, ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Idiota!-** dijo esta vez, casi gritando Hinata, aferrado al pecho del más alto, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

El armador de Karasuno no daba más de la felicidad. Volvió a estrechar a Hinata en un fuerte abrazo. Esta vez el más bajo correspondió al gesto y también abrazó a Kageyama. Era una escena increíblemente romántica.

De repente el pelinegro cortó el abrazo solo para tomar la mejilla de Hinata, acercar sus labios a los del chico hiperactivo, SU chico hiperactivo, y unirlos en un tierno y casto beso. Un beso que hizo revolotear como locas a las mariposas que tenían en sus estómagos. Un beso que transmitía todo lo que el otro les hacía sentir. Un beso mágico, de una pareja enamorada. Un beso que marcó el inicio de algo hermoso. Un beso que fue el punto de partida de un amor correspondido.


End file.
